This invention relates generally to a multi-purpose hand tool having a pliers-type head and detachable handles with extendable tools therein.
Hand tools having multiple implements are enjoying increasing popularity. The advantage of such tools are that they typically provide several tool implements, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files, pliers, and the like in a single folding unit. Perhaps, the best known of these tools is the Leatherman.RTM. tool, manufactured by the Leatherman Tool Company of Portland, Oreg. Other popular multiple function tools are made by Gerber Legendary Blades, also of Portland, Oreg., and SOG Specialty Knives of Edmonds, Wash. By providing numerous tools in one compact embodiment, the devices can be carried by a user in his or her pocket, worn on their belt, or kept in a tool box, glove compartment, tackle box, etc. This eliminates the need for a collection of conventional tools, which would normally be carried in a tool box, tool pouch, or other container. This configuration is particularly useful for those users who may have only an infrequent need for certain tools, which would not warrant carrying those tools in their regular, full-size form (such as screwdrivers, pliers, or the like).
However, multiple tool devices currently available do have their limitations. For example, certain tool units have plier heads which fold into the handles of the device when not in use. To actually use the plier head, or cutters provided thereon, is pivoted outwardly from the handles of the device. This requires additional time and dexterity, and may be made more difficult when the user's fingers are cold, when the user is wearing gloves, or when the user has some debilitating problem with his or her hands. Further, the user must exercise care to not be pinched as the pincer-type plier head is withdrawn from the handles and folded out to an extended operational state. Another drawback can be that when the plier head is in the extended, operational state, and used by the user, the flesh of the user's hand may come into contact with open portions or flanges of the handle, or the actual implements therein, which reduces the comfort in using the tool.
Multiple tool devices may also include tool implements which pivot outwardly from each of the device's handles. Because these tools pivot outwardly from the handles, the handles are often required to be at least partially pried apart from one another in order to pivot the tools in the handles outwardly to an extended position for use. Again, this requires the work of actually moving the handles apart from one another, pivoting the tools outwardly, and then, generally, closing the handles back together to provide a more comfortable grip. As discussed above in regards to extracting the pliers head from the folded position, extracting the tool implements from the handles requires dexterity of the user's fingers, and is, again, potentially made more difficult in cold environments and/or when the user is wearing gloves.
Moreover, when using the implements extending from the handles, for example, when a screwdriver implement is being used, the user must hold and rotate the whole tool in order to turn a screw. This reduces the symmetry which may be preferred in turning a screw as the screwdriver blade would typically be off-center from the line of rotation of the tool, in addition to the handles of the tool not being centered about the screwdriver. What results is a screwdriver that may be somewhat awkward to use.
Multiple implement tools have been patented, and include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862 and 4,744,272, both issued to Leatherman. These patents disclose multiple use tools having a pliers head which is folded between two handle portions. The handle portions include tool implements which may be pivoted outwardly from the handles when the handles are spread apart and opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,173, issued to Collins, et al. (one of the inventors thereof being the inventor of the present invention), discloses a multi-function tool wherein tool implements may be pivoted outwardly from the tool handles whether or not the handles are spaced apart from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,366, issued to Frazer, discloses a combination hand tool having a plier head and tool implements which pivot outwardly from the handles, when the handles are spread apart from one another.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,212,844 and 5,142,721, both having been issued to Sessions, et al., also discloses a multi-implement tool, wherein the plier jaws are attached to a pair of handles for sliding movement with respect to the handles. The handles also include tool implements which may pivot outwardly when the handles are spread apart.
While the foregoing designs are known, there still exists a need for a multi-purpose hand tool having comfortable handles and a plurality of easy-to-use tools. Such a multi-purpose would ideally be of rugged construction and versatile enough to allow for a scissors-type action for pliers, cutting tools, wrenches, and the like, while at the same time, would offer tools which may be selectively fixed into place for operation. Additionally, the preferred multi-purpose tool would offer removable handles for increasing ease and efficiency of use and would also have detachable pincer-type heads for connection to the handles. Furthermore, compact means would be provided for transporting and storing the tool in either a disassembled or fully assembled state.